1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flat ribbon cable, and more particularly to a device for retaining and angularly routing at least one flat ribbon cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently flat ribbon cable is finding increased usage in the electronics field for electrically connecting electronic subassemblies within an electronic device or system. The flat ribbon provides for a neat, orderly and flexible means of conductor management where a high volume of electrical interconnection is required.
Typically, flat ribbon cable is composed of a plurality of parallel conductors disposed in a parallel relation in a common plane and encapsulated in a covering of insulating material, such as polyester or other plastic, which is suitably bonded to and about the several conductors of the cable. The cables typically have an overall thickness of 0.015 to 0.044 inch providing for good flexuous qualities without danger of damaging either the insulation or conductors. The conductors are of either flat foil, solid or stranded wire.
In certain applications such as computer devices where a great density of electrical wiring is required between subassemblies such as between a main frame and peripherals, the use of flat ribbon cable provides for quick and orderly interconnection of electrical conductors between the subassemblies. In this type of high density application proper cable management is required so as to organize, simplify and consequently use as little space as possible when routing flat cables to their various interconnection points.
Currently, several methods of retaining flat cable are employed. One method is to use small clips which are installed at numerous points to retain the cable to a supporting surface. When a change in direction is required, such as 90.degree. to the cable's direction, the cable is folded upon itself and held in this position by two or more of these clips. Consequently, large numbers of these devices are needed to properly retain and route the cable in a neatly and tightly folded manner which ultimately requires substantial labor to manufacture and install. Another method is to simply tie down the cable by any convenient means, such as tape, wire or string. This method does not retain the folded cable effectively and cannot conveniently retain the cable to a supporting surface and is effective only when building two or more cables together. Substantial labor is also required in installing this method.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a device for a simple, effective, one-piece arrangement for angularly routing and tightly retaining flat ribbon cable.